Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method for reducing and/or eliminating fowl waste from a protected surface.
Background
Many times, fowl, and/or animals dispose of their excrement and other waste on top of a roof or other structure. For example, they might sit on top of a roof or other structure for a sufficient amount of time to drop excrement. The presence of this excrement and other waste may compromise the roof's (or other structure's) integrity. This may even lead to the roof and/or the structure to collapse. For example, the weight of the excrement and/or waste on the roof may cause the roof to collapse. Additionally, cleaning the waste and/or excrement may be extremely burdensome and expensive. Presence of the waste and/or excrement may pose certain health hazards. As such, a system and method for reducing/preventing and/or eliminating fowl and/or animal excrement and/or other waste is needed.